The One: Temptation From Within
by CrimsonMaidenXXX
Summary: (REWRITTEN)Sayori Wakaba was just an ordinary Day Class student. Well that's how she made the others see her but they did not know that she came from a Hunter family and after getting bitten by Rido Kuran, not only her family will be revealed but also the dangerous secret kept from her for a very long time will be unearthed, it will shock many and ORDINARY she will no longer be.
1. Chapter 1

**The One: Temptation From Within**

**(former title: Blood Beauty)**

A Fanfiction

**(A/N: This story had been posted here long time ago but after reading it, I saw a lot of mistakes and I decided to delete it and re-write it. Once again, I'd like to say that this story is BASED from DON'T BETRAY ME of Aidorockz. That story had caught my attention and greatly interest me, if you took a liking on that story, I hope you will also like this. And again, I am sorry for it's a bit of OCness, I have not interviewed them enough to know more xD By the way, I like Yori a lot and I think she deserved a hella lot more cameo shot and angle but there's no point in that already since VK is done, anyway this story would be YORI CENTERED so if you don't like it then don't read it.)**

**Pairing: Aidou x Yori / slight Zero x Yori**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, including the cover picture.**

**Chapter 1**

Yori sat alone in her bed, an opened book on her lap but not reading it. The silence in her room was deafening; no sound of screams of pain, asking for help and anger. No, those things were outside along with the images of dying, violence and blood. She was safe from those things, none of those would be able to get to her. She lifted her head and glanced at the window of her room, even from afar she could see the towering walls which covered the Wakaba mansion. The walls weren't ordinary for her father made sure that it was secured if ever anyone tries to break in. The security was doubled after they found out about the outbreak in Cross Academy and after everything which happened at the school, they took her back in the mansion which was located far from the town where the school was. Lucky isn't she? A well protected Princess.

Yes, Sayori Wakaba came from a well-off family, her classmates knew about it but that's all they know about her. She didn't look really interesting after all, she was plain and an introvert. But if ever they found out what kind her family was, they will be taken aback.

Yori came from a family of Hunters and no one in Cross Academy knows about this, not even her best friend Yuuki. She already knew about the existence of what the two prefects used to guard every night but she just pretended that she didn't know. Her parents prefer to keep this identity a secret because that's what they were known for anyway, from the public's eye, her father was known as a rich businessman but behind his coat and tie is a dangerous man who hunts in the shadows of silence. Yakuto Wakaba was a skilled silent killer. Yori was proud of her parents but she didn't have any interest on following their steps and they didn't really mind.

'Didn't' was the keyword.

Now she couldn't help but to regret not wanting to become a hunter. She missed her best friend and even Zero, she wanted so badly to go back but her father didn't allow her anymore, added to her dismay was they planned on going back to Europe. She curled her fist on the bed sheet, Yori thought if she became a Vampire Hunter, she would still be there and helping the others on killing the bad vampires under Rido Kuran. And the possibility of taking her back to Europe would become small.

How she wished she could turn back the time.

The light brown haired girl leaned back on the pillow and stared at the ceiling, tears slowly filling her eyes. Yes, she was safe, far from the disastrous world outside the walls of her home but she wasn't happy. The pain in her chest felt so raw she thought she was bleeding; she didn't want to be caged and deprived of what she wanted to do. She had been stuck inside the mansion for almost one year and it's driving her crazy, she was not allowed to call or even send letters to Yuuki.

This protection was killing her softly and she wanted to get out its grasp.

**VK**

Rido Kuran smiled devilishly at his guest who sat across him and delightfully drinking tea. The guest forked a piece of chocolate cake and put it inside her mouth, Rido watched her moves with mild amusement and remarking how ladylike she acted. She somewhat reminded him of Juuri.

"Like sweets that much?" He asked, glancing at the table which was filled of pastries.

She nodded. "Yes, it is my obsession"

"You are like a little girl" Rido commented, leaning on his seat.

His guest looked at him with an unreadable expression on, she took the napkin beside her plate and wiped her lips with it. "I am sure you did not just invite me here to talk about life and butterflies, Kuran" Her voice was smooth, very feminine yet there's a hidden steel from within.

"Of course I did not, I am curious about your well being"

"Is that so?" She tilted her head to the side. "If that is your way of thanking me then there's no need for it, I did it for my own entertainment"

This woman who looked hid a lot of things, she saved him from the impending doom he got from the fight with Zero and Yuuki. He could no longer remember how, when or where all he knew was she did something to him. He didn't like the fact that someone else is stronger than him but this woman saved his ass and that just proved they are in the same level or more likely she's higher. Who knows, what else she can do.

"So that is only the sole reason why you resurrected me?" He asked, eyeing her.

"To be brutally honest, I am disappointed to know that someone like you was defeated by an X vampire and your niece" She said with no hint of mockery.

"Now… how did you know that?" Rido thought she was crossing a line, what happened in Cross Academy and whatever his goal was has nothing to do with her. "You don't look like you are from this place"

"I have my ways, Kuran" She replied curtly. "And yes, I am not from here"

"What brought you here then?"

"That is none of your concern and we are not to talk about that for you will know when the right time comes" She rose up from her seat and walked closer to him. "You know… I wouldn't mind helping you on what you wished to do"

"Do you mean going to Cross Academy and wreaking havoc there?"

"Yes, they would be surprise if they will find you alive again and stronger than before, you could take vengeance on the X vampire, your niece and the others"

Rido's blood boiled as the memory of Zero defeating him flashed in his mind, no way he's gonna let that happen again. "I am sure you will not do this for nothing"

"Oh the payment isn't that really much"

"What is it then?"

"All I want is you accept the plan I have right now"

"What do you have in mind?"

"We are going to destroy them by using the closest person in their hearts"

"Like a puppet?"

She nodded.

Rido smirked at her. "I don't know what kind of payment is this you are asking from me but you shall have it. So who will be this person you wanted to be our pawn"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Chapter 2**

She made up her mind now. She's going to stand for herself and tell her father that she wanted to go back to Cross Academy and if he dare stop her, she will try to run away.

If running away is even possible in their mansion.

Yori nervously made her way to her father's office where he usually speaks to his people or co-vampire hunters about stuff; she never really went to his office before when she was younger—only twice when she accompanied her mother—since nothing inside the room interested her. Well, that was before. Her heart was hammering inside her chest because of fear and excitement at the same time; her curled hands were turning cold and shaky. Fear and excitement didn't go well with someone like her, Yori was never known as someone who loves adventures, thrill, wild or the Yuuki type of person. She was more of a reserved person, always in the background and prefers the company of a book than anyone else—save Yuuki. If one never really knows the real her, he or she will really see her _that _way.

She may be a quiet or shy person to boot but she wasn't a coward. If worse comes to worst, they might see that other side of her—will never let anyone tower over her and will not easily back down and God knows what else. Yori assumed there might be something else since she came from one of the strongest Vampire Hunter families; the blood ran in her veins.

When Yori finally reached the office—which was the only room in that hallway—she stopped in front of the mahogany door and stared at it for awhile. She was getting more nervous and she can faint anytime. She's scared of what she's going to do but at the same time…excited about it; Yori never go against anything Yakuto said and this was the first time.

_You can do this, Yori. Come on!_

After a heavy sigh, she held the door knob, turned it and pushed the door open.

The door revealed the inside of the room which consists of plain dark blue wallpaper, two bookshelves, and glass stands where many anti-Vampire weapons were displayed. There's a large picture frame on the left wall of the group his father belonged to. She realized that the room doesn't look really grand or extravagant, it was simple yet it radiated an intimidating aura.

Intimidating as the man sitting behind the shiny black desk.

"Yori, what brings you here child?" He was busy typing something on his gray laptop; after a few clicks he finally looked up at her, his dark gold eyes inquiring what she's doing there in the middle of the night. "Why aren't you sleeping yet?"

Yori tried hard to meet his steel gaze for she knew if she shows fear she's going to lose. Yakuto Wakaba was not someone to look down. "I want to tell you something papa"

"Do tell" A short reply from the Vampire Hunter.

She gulped first before replying. "I want to go back to Cross Academy"

"No" Yakuto now returned his attention back on his laptop. "Go back to your room now, Yori"

Yori clenched her fist. "I mean it, papa. I wanted to go back"

"Do not make me state the obvious, daughter"

And he obviously meant the reason why he didn't want her to go back there anymore. "The situation already changed, that vampire is gone and there's no threat in the Academy." She said, trying to be calm. "Please papa, let me go back and finish my studies there."

"What you are going to learn there is nothing compare to the school you will be going in Europe" He wasn't looking at her but his voice was serious and mixed of a little anger. "As long as the Kurans are there, that school is a danger to you."

Unfortunately, the vein already popped. "What is your problem with Yuuki and Kaname-sempai?!" Her best friend was indeed the Kuran Princess but she wasn't evil and their friendship meant a lot to her. And even if she didn't know Kaname a lot, she assumed that he wasn't like Rido.

"You made friends with a vampire, daughter. Not just any vampire but a known Pureblood! Those beings that you liked are the beings we HUNT and KILL"

"They are not like those vampires you killed, papa!" Yori yelled.

Yakuto stood up, hands spread out on the table. "And what difference did they have? They are MONSTERS!" He growled. "The ones who killed your brother!"

Yori could see the fire in those eyes and the anger contorting on her father's face. And his words hit her like a lash of whip. Her older brother, Raito died years ago—she was 6 years old back then and her brother was 13 years old, that memory how he died was very blurry and she didn't remember much about it except that he protected her and got himself killed by a vampire. That event in their life was an awakening to the grudge inside her father to make him hate the vampires more, to see no difference in them. All of them are evil in his eyes and needed to be remove from the existence of the world.

"The Kurans has got nothing to do with big brother's death" She said, not yet backing down."Past is not the same with the present, papa!" She couldn't lose this or she would be caged forever.

"Stop this madness, daughter because you are going nowhere near that school or those vampires again!"

"No! I am not some bird for you and mama to cage! I am not a little girl anymore! If you will not let me go I will find a way!"

"I am doing this for your own safety, Yori! Do not dare to disobey me!"

"I am already safe for a very long time!" And it was killing her. "I am not your prisoner!"

Before Yakuto could reply, the presence of their butler interrupted them.

"I do not mean to disturb but Yakuto-sama you have a visitor" The butler stood on the side of the doorway.

Yori didn't make a move in her position, her back facing their butler. She was near to tears and going irrational, the heated argument between her and her father was draining her too much energy.

"Who is it?" Yakuto looked at the butler, the anger was still obvious in his tone.

"Daughter of Akahiro-sama, she wishes to speak with you about her father" The butler replied."She said it is important"

Yori already heard of Akahiro before and the man wasn't just any Vampire Hunter, he was a very close friend of her father. The mentioned hunter would always go to them when he needed to tell something so it was a surprise that he wasn't the one who went there. It probably meant problem or he's in danger. Hopefully not, Yori absentmindedly thought.

"Tell her I will see her right away" Yakuto said to the butler before it leave then he turned back to his daughter. "I will hear no more of this Yori. Go back to your room and do not dare to escape or it will cause severe punishment."

**VK**

Her father already left and she remained standing alone in the middle of his office, hot tears streamed down on her cheeks without her knowing it. She started sobbing as she decided to walk out of the room. Yori wanted to do something bad, her mind giving loads of impossible things to do: burn the mansion, spar with their kick ass butler, deactivate the security and more.

"Papa I hate you…" She said through gritted teeth. She didn't want to hate him because he was her father but it wasn't her fault, she was hurting because of him. This was the first time she asked him for something she really wanted. Hell, if he really doesn't like her around with vampires, why did they enroll her in Cross Academy in the first place? They aren't stupid not to know that there are vampires in that school and Kaien Cross' goal to unite the two different races. Yakuto found this goal absurd, a reason why he never made any contact with the Cross Academy chairman. When she enrolled at Cross, it was only her mother who showed up.

When Yori reached where the living room was, she stopped and looked. She didn't bother to hide herself since the three persons in the living room looked too focused to notice her presence. Her father was talking to a young girl sitting on the white three seater couch. She observed how the girl looked—she looks 8 or 10, has a really long platinum blonde hair tied in pigtails and she wore a black shades. The shades didn't fit the girl's Lolita styled pinkish red dress, Yori wondered why the girl's wearing black shades…in the middle of the night.

"This is the first time I saw you" It was her father. "But you look familiar, you do not look like Akahiro or Naomi. Are you adopted?"

The blonde girl laughed, and it was one weird laugh coming from someone her age. "You are that intrigued, Mr. Wakaba?" The Irish accent was thick in her voice.

At this Yakuto's eyes widened. "W-wait than minute…y-you…" Terror gripped him on the neck.

Yori felt the sudden change in the atmosphere, before she could even blink or analyzed of what's happening, ten men in black suits armed with different anti-vampire weapons are already in the living room behind Yakuto in semi circle position, their weapons ready and trained on the young girl. Even their butler had his daggers out.

What is going on?

Yori could feel the tensing of the air and the danger lacing with it, it was making her feel colder and thrilled. Could it be that the girl is a vampire? But if that's the case, what's the need for ten men to take her down? She's sure her father could do it himself and why is her father looked really shocked and ….terrified? He never looked terrified around vampires!

"Miss me, Wakaba?" The young girl rose up from the couch and took her shades off.

It was the most beautiful crimson eyes Yori had seen, far more beautiful than the red eyes of those vampires who went blood lust. This vampire girl wasn't in a blood lust state.

"You're DEAD!" Yakuto yelled. "I killed you with my own hands!"

"Well maybe you did not" She chuckled. "Do you think of me as someone weak and easy to kill? My existence is an important part of the Vampire History."

"I do not care about your history, monster" Yakuto said, anger boiling quickly inside him.

"You have something that is mine, hunter" Slowly, the blonde girl turned her head to Yori's direction and she gave her a strange smile. "And it is only normal that I take back what's rightfully mine"

That smile… and that gaze, it was so piercing Yori shuddered in fear. Who is this girl? What does she mean by hers? And why does she need to look at her?

"Don't even think about it, bitch!" Sakura Wakaba made her entrance in the living room, her waist length midnight black hair swaying behind her as she walked inside, a silver cross bow in her right hand. "Dare to touch my child and I will shoot you on the throat!" She snarled, Sakura is regal lady who was now a lioness ready to pounce on anyone. "Yori get out of here NOW!" She told her without looking back. "Get out of here and do not come back!"

Isn't this what she wanted? She already got her go signal but her feet were rooted on the floor and unmoving. Yes, she wanted to go back to Cross but not when their entire household was in danger! She's not going to leave her parents alone, not this time. She's a hunter too and she's going to fight.

"Stop being stubborn and get out!" Yakuto shouted as if reading what's in her mind.

"She wanted to stay, let her" The blonde girl smiled devilishly at them. "Don't push her away, she wants to be with her mama and papa."

Tears welled in Yori's eyes. "I will not leave you!"

The vampire's just a little girl, but why does she imposed a dangerous aura and it made her feel terror?

"Get. Out. Now. Yori." Yakuto looked at his daughter, then smiled. "We love you."

"We love you, child" Sakura repeated. "Always remember that." And Sakura pushed Yori out and closed the door.

"NOOO!" Yori banged on the door loudly, going hysterical already. "Papa! Mama! Don't do this to me!" Sounds of firing gun and screams filled the other side of the room and it made her more hysterical. She continued to bang on the door even if no one's answering her. "Papa! Mama!" She cried. "Let me…" Yori fell down on her knees. "…in"

_Isn't this what you wanted? Get out of the mansion and return to Cross Academy? _

She was too tired and too fucked up to think of anything else.

"No… this is not what I wanted." She shook her head. "This is wrong."

"Are you alright, kitten?"

Yori froze. That voice…

The brown haired girl slowly turned around and saw none other than…

"R-Rido Kuran." His name escaped her lips.

Rido smiled, hovering in her small figure. "She was right…" he inhaled. "Ah, I could smell Yuuki on you" His eyes landed on the necklace she was wearing. "That's hers isn't it?"

Yori wanted to run but she was frozen and her eyes remained staring up at Rido's weird looking orbs. A small part of her not yet messy mind assumed that his power made her stay still on her position.

"Don't worry, kitten, you will be alright." He told her and it's obviously a lie.

In that situation, Yori realized she was indeed lucky to be kept inside. She wished she never told her father about her stupid idea of going back and that no unexpected visitors came to drop by in their mansion to cause havoc.

She wished.

**(What do you think of it? I wish it's likeable. ^_^)**


End file.
